


Another Ending

by Lish96



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lish96/pseuds/Lish96
Summary: A two part version of how Marie and Zelda should have been.(Please excuse any errors, it was written in an hour and it’s 2 am, but this is for us)
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Zarie is endgame, let’s make it cannon.

Marie pulled Zelda aside into the main hallway, her hand firmly in her lovers, not wanting to let go in fear she would break herself. As she stood in front of her, she almost wished she could just lie and not leave this beautiful woman before her, because she really did not want to go. Zelda was her own miracle in every sense, her light in the dark. Zelda had given her so much and she could never ever repay her for love she had felt from her. She glanced down at their hands united, she felt like it could be the last time and started to break her, a small tear tried to escape but she was quick to disguise it with a quick blink.   
“I must lead the dead back to the safety of their graves... it is my sworn duty. I am afraid they cannot remain on earth. If not a great evil will stay returned.”  
As Zelda took Marie’s hand, she felt the cold shiver of anxiety rush through her blood, she could almost feel that something was wrong, like a deep consciousness inside her was screaming that she should hold back, but once she looked into Marie’s dark swollen eyes she knew she had to listen with an open heart, so with a deep breath she lifted her lovers hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her palm.   
“But you’ll come back, won’t you? You don’t have to stay with the dead?”  
Marie’s soft voice was like a safety blanket for Zelda, and when she spoke she could feel the warmth in her heart.   
“I am afraid I cannot stay... the dead. They need me.”  
Marie frowned, her hands moved to caress Zelda’s neck and she pulled her close, kissing her lips softly. Like they meant the world to her. Marie knew that she had to tell Zelda her deepest secret and she was afraid, truly afraid.   
Zelda’s eyes lowered as she was kissed, the feelings flowing through her mind like she was on some kind of drug.   
“Marie, please. I can’t lose you, not like this.”  
Zelda’s forehead nuzzled against Marie’s and as she felt the softness of her thumb circling her neck, she let out a silent sob. She wanted to cling to her, like never before, but she held back and looked at her.   
“Please.” She echoed, almost pleading her to stay.   
Marie’s frown deepened and she pulled back, making Zelda look at her.   
“My Zelda, I must. But, I will always watch over you. You will always be my...” Marie followed Zelda’s gaze glancing behind her.   
“You’re hiding something from me,” she exhaled. “Out with it.” Zelda’s eyes hardened.   
Marie nodded. “I am not who you think, but, I am...” Marie felt ashamed, she looked down before getting the courage to say. “I am not Mambo Marie, but, I am a goddess of night. I guide the dead. I protect the dead. My real name is Goddess M...” She froze when she felt Zelda’s eyes beam at her, in a red aura. “Ma Cherie?”  
Zelda moved away. “You lied to me.” She turned sharply on her heel before leaving, many emotions caved in her mind, her eyes bleeding tears of agony. She blinked them away, not wanting to be seen as weak.   
Marie stood still, frozen in place. She felt a wave of guilt and it tore her down.   
Zelda continued to storm away, her heart racing. But, then she stopped. Something inside of her started burning. She was... thinking.   
“Bullshit.” She hissed to herself before making a swift u-turn and going back to Marie, and when she reached the door she pushed them open and saw her standing there and with great pride she strode up to her and cleared her throat.   
“Marie, I opened my arms to you.. I trusted you in my coven and you betrayed me! You destroyed my loyalty to you by lying non stop! And all for what?” Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. “You could have just told me the truth from the start! It’s bad enough with Sabrina lying all the heavens time. Listen here, and listen clear. I will not stand for this. No more-“ Zelda was stopped in her tracks by a kiss on her flustered lips, she softened for a moment before pulling back. “Excuse me?”  
Marie smiles at her. “That fire, it burns bright in you. You are made for great things Zelda Spellman.” Marie fell to her knees, going to kiss Zelda’s thigh.   
Zelda swallowed, she looked down and watches her, her mind flowing with all different kinds of thoughts. One of them was pure confusion, it wasn’t making sense, no one begged for her, no one would ever beg for Zelda Spellman.   
“My dear, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Marie said in a deep husky tone, her fingers smoothing along Zelda’s calf.   
“You may not hear me, but I hear you. Everything we went through, together. It was all real. The... love we made. It was always going to be... Zelda. Our paths were destined to cross. Always.”   
Marie’s kisses travelled back up Zelda’s thigh, she reaches her waist and then looks up at her. Her hands now resting on Zelda’s ass.   
Zelda looked down at her. She felt burning in her blood, she was still angry and felt a nauseating pain in her stomach. But, deep down, she longed for Marie. She was lonely, she needed to feel something. Something that Marie always gave her, and then she smiled, remembering the dancing at Hildas wedding, the way Marie made her feel, all of the happiness and sparks of hope that were clutching at her very soul with all it’s might.   
“Come with me, let me show you something.” Marie took Zelda’s hand, a smile forming when she felt Zelda’s grip hold her tightly.  
The directrix remind silent, too many thoughts.   
Marie lead Zelda through the academy, taking her to a quiet room near the observatory, and as they walked in, Zelda gasped with a strange delight. The room was filled with glowing stars, a blanket on the floor with some of the finest scotch.   
“I wanted to show you, just how important you are to me, Madam Zelda.”   
She led her in and closed the door, the magic of the room taking full effect, the stars were glimmering around them. Leaving Zelda amazed and Marie was proud of her work.   
Zelda sat on her knees and looked around, she was in awe, this was all done... just for her.   
“A parting gift.. just in case we never meet again.” Marie continued as she sat down next to Zelda, pouring them a glass of scotch each.   
“You did this all for me?” Zelda turned to face Marie, looking at her like she was searching for an answer, and when Marie nodded, Zelda fell on top of her, going to kiss her deeply, the softness of her lips made her moan with a flicker of desire. All was forgiven for now, Zelda just wanted to live in the moment. She’d been alone for far too long and Marie had always intrigued her and if this was their last moment together. Then she sure as heavens was going to make the most of it.


	2. Blankets and Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet intimate scene between two strong women who open their hearts to daring possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sex.

Marie’s fingers latched onto the fabric of Zelda’s dress, her nails lightly gliding down her back nipping at her curves, she knew Zelda loved the way she admired her form. So Marie continued, but allowed Zelda to lead, letting her be the decider.   
As Zelda sat up, indulging in the touches, she began to undress herself, all while remaining in serious eye contact with Marie. Zelda needed to feel the control, so once she was naked, she moved her clothes to the side before going to lay down on the blankets.  
“I want you naked and next to me. Right now.” Zelda demanded, her voice deep and almost dark as the words erupted from her throat and with a sweet but sinister smile, she watched as Marie did what she asked, soon enough next to her.   
“Yes Madam. I am here.” Marie laid next to her, her hand now resting on Zelda’s stomach, her fingers circling around her skin. “What do you wish, from me?”   
She swallows and tilts her head at Marie, her eyebrow raising like she was disappointed.   
“You know what I want, Marie.” Zelda perched up slightly. “I want you to remain honest with me for the rest of our days, and right now, you will swear that promise to me while we make love.”   
Zelda then placed a gentle hand around Marie’s neck before going to kiss her lips, her tongue sinking in and licking over her bottom lip, biting on it and tugging it as she pulled back. “Do not keep me waiting too long.” Zelda smirked.   
A bold grin appeared on Marie’s face, she felt her bottom lip swell but she loved it, her lips following Zelda’s once she pulled back, they captured the plump mouth once again before those kisses travelled along Zelda’s neck and down to her collarbone. She let her tongue swirl around the skin, making it wet. Marie always loved the taste of Zelda’s skin, it was daring, knowing she had such power in her hands. She excited herself greatly and felt her core burn with passion. She couldn’t stop herself, and wouldn’t even try to attempt to. With one kiss at a time, Marie moved down Zelda’s pulsing body. Biting and sucking on parts of the skin, leaving light marks behind.   
Underneath Marie was a place Zelda thrived, she was vulnerable at most, but it was all too thrilling to ever think about letting it stop. Each kiss sent a spark through her veins, letting out an overwhelming feeling of excitement and pleasure. So much so, she didn’t even know how quite to handle it. Marie’s love making was better than any man had ever given her before. It was soft and gentle, but managed to fill her with such joy and satisfaction that she would always end up exhausted from the extent of an orgasm. And as Marie went on, lower her kisses to Zelda’s breasts, Zelda inhaled, her vagina now pulsating and wet. She had succumbed to the woman, she was now hers to play with.   
The burning passion between them was undeniable. And with exploring fingers, Marie made her way to Zelda’s core, a gentle finger sliding through her slit and exploring what was there, soft and circular motions on the most sensitive areas, wanting to warm Zelda with desire.   
Marie watched as Zelda’s body twitched below her, her eyes now falling to the red heads, her kisses along her stomach, through her bosoms and to her lips before going to whisper against them.   
“Ma dear, I feel you pulsing for me. May I, show you what I can do?”  
After a quick nod of approval, Zelda felt herself be filled with two of Marie’s fingers. They twisted and turned inside of with such an enjoyable rhythm she couldn’t help but moan along too. Each sensual movement made her hips lift ever so slightly, it was incredible. Just like every time before. Marie hit every single spot that made her squirm.   
Each touch was more exciting than the next, Marie and Zelda were both lost in lust for one another. It was like they were meant to be. They matched, both powerful woman with the soul purpose of leading. They were each other’s gift.   
Marie felt everything, all of Zelda’s emotions flowed through her veins like they were meant to be, each touch more delicate than the last. She sealed a thrust with a kiss on Zelda’s pulse point in her neck. Her thumb now landing on the warm clit, she pushed her thumb down and rubbed in circles while her fingers were inside, massaging and thrusting her.   
Zelda reached for one of Marie’s hands, she wanted to her them interlocked for what was happening next. Her body, full of rushing blood and throbbing excitement, finally let go of a well deserved orgasm that left her legs trembling and her breath taken. Each part of Zelda had released tension that she didn’t know existed. It was like Marie had taken her pain away and given her a delicious gift of intimacy.  
“Oh my...” Zelda muffles.   
Marie smirked and snickers softly as she glanced at Zelda’s face, going to kiss her jaw as her hand played with Zelda’s fingers.   
“I pleased you.”  
Marie felt proud once more, her fingers moving out of Zelda and soon enough she took them in her mouth and cleaned them, humming at Zelda’s taste.   
“You taste better every day my dear. Mhm.” She moaned and closed her eyes, keeping said fingers in her mouth.   
Perching herself back up, Zelda’s now aching body was somewhat sweating from the intensity of the pleasure. But regardless she smiled, watching Marie’s sexual act with her fingers. She sucked on her bottom before going to move Marie’s fingers out of the way and kiss her passionately, pushing Marie down and climbing over her. Straddling her and letting her fingers caress Marie’s sleek finger and gorgeous skin, as she now wanted to remind herself just how glorious Marie’s body was.   
“I want you to be quiet, Marie. I need you to spread your legs and welcome me with such enjoyment that you never want me to leave.”  
Longing hands touched Marie’s figure and she felt her hormones rush, Zelda always seemed to know her weaknesses, causing all these strange feelings of fear, but a welcomed fear. Marie parted her legs, allowing Zelda the access she requested, and as Zelda laid between her legs, she let out a satisfactory moan when the touch of a warm tongue licked along the inside of her thighs. Her hands aimlessly going to grip onto the red mane that was between her core, she massaged her skull lightly as Zelda’s tongue moved closer and closer to her quivering clit.   
Zelda, after teasing Marie beyond her control, finally gave her what she wanted. She kisses the soft bud and began to lick it, she closes her eyes and embraced her, sucking on the sweetness with such delight. She could taste how desperate Marie really was for her, and it made her feel powerful. Because somebody was begging for her without saying a single word.   
Much to Marie’s happiness, Zelda didn’t tease her long. As a slick finger soon seeped into her, filling her once empty hole, she gasped, spreading her legs wider, soon enough a second and third finger made themselves at home inside of her. Swift movements were wrapped in soft prickling bites on her clit which almost sent her to hell and back, she could tell Zelda was really enjoying this and it made her happy, as well as extremely wet and flustered. Her grip on Zelda’s hair got tighter and she tugged at the root as moans escaped her, causing her hips to buck and her toes to curl.   
Zelda really enjoyed herself, each moan made her go faster, they were like ecstasy to her ears and she indulged in it. Every thrust was stronger than the previous one, and she knew, from the clenching vaginal walls, that soon enough Marie was going to embark on a glorious adventure.   
Whilst Zelda was clearly right at this moment in time, she was expecting just how crazy this adventure would be, because as Marie orgasmed, she came with such a force it took Zelda by surprise, making her swallow more cum than she imagined. Nonetheless, she took it all in her stride. Licking Marie clean like she was her favourite lollipop.   
Swift panting and light trembling was all Marie could do, Zelda thrilled her to extreme extents. Their sex was always amazing, a deep and burning passion that they could never get enough of, and this was all evident, especially in the way they... released...  
Zelda smirks to herself as she moves up Marie’s body, kissing her skin in a zig zag pattern before placing a firm kiss on her lips and going to roll next to her, wrapping the blanket around their naked bodies, allowing them to cuddle in the mist of the afterglow.   
When Marie finally came around, she glanced at Zelda with a smile filled with gratification.   
“You make me feel many things Zelda Spellman, many I have never come across. And this feeling,” Marie took Zelda’s hand and held it against her heart. “This feeling is one I wish to share with no other but you.”  
Zelda took her in with soft eyes, her hair a mess and her body relaxed, but for once she didn’t care about perfecting her image. Marie seemed to ‘like’ her the way she was.   
“What are you saying?” Zelda finally managed to say, her hand coming around to pull Marie in and smoothing her palm down her upper arm.   
“I think I’m saying that I’m falling in love with you.”  
Marie waited for a moment, expecting Zelda to somewhat wish for an escape route. But, to Marie’s surprise, Zelda remained calm.  
“You feel it too? I thought I was experiencing something, but I wasn’t quite sure what it was. Which is why it hurt me so deeply when you said you had to go...”  
“Ma Cherie. We will see each other again, but I must do what I was born to do, and lead the dead home, just like my ancestors before me. But fear not, I can do both. It may mean there are days where I am not here, physically. But if you open up your heart, then I can remain,” Marie places her hand over Zelda’s heart. “Here, forevermore.”  
Zelda sighed deeply, going to kiss Marie’s head. “I never believed I could love, I used to say Vinegar Tom was my soulmate.” She then chuckles slightly to herself. “And he still is, I love him more than I could love anything possible.” Zelda then smoothed her hand up and down Marie’s arm. “But for you, I could make an exception.”  
Marie smiles to herself and just nuzzles close to Zelda, she felt happy, warm and generally loved. It was this happiness that would keep her going, knowing she could come back to Zelda and be wrapped in her arms in less than a second, it would make it all worthwhile.   
As silence drew upon them, Zelda gazed up, watching the stars on the ceiling as they danced in the night sky. For once, her heart smiled in her chest, Marie was worth fighting for, she didn’t want to give her up. People make mistakes, sometimes to keep others from harm, but now she knew the truth and was finally willing to let her heart be free and love the woman who truly deserved her.   
The night went on, Zelda and Marie were happy with each other, drinking scotch and enjoying the shooting stars and with their feelings finally shared, they knew they could get though anything, as long as they were together.


End file.
